That Boy
by kuncipintu
Summary: Pemuda itu. Dengan mata beningnya, bibirnya yang penuh dan sedikit pucat, juga kulit putih bersinar. Donghae tidak tahu mengapa ia rela menempuh jalan memutar hanya untuk melihat pemuda itu di teras rumah putihnya. / "Lee Hyukjae." / Suaranya serak tapi Donghae terus mendengarnya bergema di telinganya setiap malam. / [Donghae-Eunhyuk]—warnings inside / RnR, pliiis?


**warnings**

not-so-shounen-ai, typo(s) and miss typo(s), EYD—ejaan yang diselewengkan, dan hal-hal lain yang menyebabkan ketidaknyamanan.

**a/n **: bayangkan Eunhyuk dengan rambutnya di masa promo _It's You_. yup. kali ini rambutnya bukan cokelat, _babe._

* * *

**That Boy**

_by_

**Kun**ci Pintu

* * *

**D**onghae sedikit memperlambat langkahnya ketika ia melewati rumah itu untuk kesekian kalinya. Rumah yang saat ini tengah ia pandangi bukanlah rumah mewah bin megah, bukan juga rumah yang terlalu buruk dan memprihatinkan hingga Donghae harus memandanginya tiap kali pemuda itu lewat di depannya.

Rumah itu hanya rumah sederhana, tidak mewah namun tidak juga buruk. Di sekeliling rumah itu dipasangi pagar kayu berwarna putih polos. Halamannya lumayan luas, dipenuhi oleh rumput-rumput hijau tua yang terpotong rapi diselingi oleh beberapa bunga-bungaan mungil berwarna kuning pucat yang Donghae tidak tahu namanya. Rumah itu biasa saja, dindingnya dicat berwarna putih polos. Pintu dan jendela kayunya tidak dicat, hanya dipelitur sehingga membuat kayu ulin itu berkilat-kilat jika ditimpa sinar matahari.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari rumah itu. Malahan rumah putih itu terlihat tenggelam diantara rumah tetangga-tetangga Donghae yang lain. Bahkan Donghae sendiri baru tahu jika ada rumah seperti itu seminggu yang lalu ketika ia terpaksa melewati jalan lain menuju sekolahnya—karena jalan yang biasa ia tempuh sedang diperbaiki.

Rumah itu memang biasa saja. Tidak terlalu spesial hingga mampu membuat Donghae kembali menempuh jalan di depan rumah putih itu walaupun jalan pintas ke sekolahnya sudah selesai direnovasi.

Yang membuat Donghae terus menerus melewati jalan itu adalah sosok pemuda berkulit putih bersinar yang selalu duduk di teras rumah itu setiap pagi—setiap Donghae berangkat sekolah.

Pertama kali Donghae melihatnya adalah saat Donghae pertama kali melintasi jalan di depan rumah pemuda itu. Saat itu masih pukul enam lebih dua puluh lima menit—Donghae selalu berangkat pagi walaupun sekolahnya lumayan dekat dari sekolah—dan Donghae berangkat sekolah seperti biasa; berjalan kaki. Karena jalan pintas yang biasa ia tempuh sedang direnovasi, Donghae terpaksa harus memutar lewat jalan lain yang satu kilometer lebih jauh dari biasanya.

Donghae sedang bersungut-sungut saat itu, mengutuk-ngutuk para pembangun jalan yang menyebabkan ia harus memutar jalan. Setelah berusaha keras menelan kekesalannya yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting, Donghae memutuskan untuk menghirup udara pagi yang menyegarkan; beruntung Donghae sudah pindah dari Seoul yang sumpek dan panas. Pemuda itu menoleh ke kanan, kiri, kanan, kiri, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang dapat menarik perhatiannya. Lingkungan ini terlihat baru bagi Donghae, selain karena ia jarang—hampir tidak pernah—melewati jalanan ini sebelumnya, Donghae juga baru pindah ke daerah ini sebulan lalu jadi ia belum hapal jalanan di sekitar rumahnya.

Komplek perumahan Donghae memang asri, bersih, dan nyaman. Tentu saja Donghae akan betah tinggal disini. Sembari berpikir seperti itu, Donghae menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kiri jalan, merasa ada seseorang disana.

Dan saat itulah pertama kali Donghae melihat si pemuda.

Pemuda itu duduk di bangku terasnya, menatap kosong ke halaman rumah yang dipenuhi rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga kecil. Dalam sekali lihat, Donghae tahu kalau pemuda itu sebaya dengannya, kurang lebih. Mungkin jika ia sekolah, mereka akan berada di tingkatan yang sama. Sayangnya pemuda itu tidak menunjukkan kalau ia akan berangkat sekolah, karena bukannya memakai seragam, ia malah mengenakan baju panjang yang terlihat tebal dengan tudung kepala yang menutupi sebagian rambut merah hatinya.

Iya, rambutnya berwarna merah hati. Pasti pemuda itu seorang _fashionista_. Lagipula, siapa lagi coba yang mengenakan baju panjang di musim panas yang kelewat cerah seperti sekarang?

**.**

* * *

**E**mpat hari semenjak hari itu Donghae masih pergi ke sekolah melalui jalan memutar. Karena jalan pintasnya belum selesai direnovasi.

Dan selama empat hari itu pula, Donghae selalu melihat pemuda yang sama sedang duduk di terasnya. Dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Di hari kelima, perbaikan jalan sudah selesai. Dan Donghae masih tetap melihat pemuda itu di teras rumahnya, kali ini dengan celana _jeans_ hitam dan kaos putih dengan motif kepala monyet. Ternyata dia tidak sebegitu mementingkan _fashion_. Yah, di musim panas begini, siapa juga sih yang tahan dengan sweater hangat bin tebal seperti yang dipakainya berhari-hari lalu?

Hari keenam, Donghae kembali melewati rumah itu. Tanpa seragam sekolahnya. Hari keenam adalah hari Sabtu. Dan hari Sabtu adalah hari libur.

Donghae berniat lari pagi di sekeliling rumahnya, hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan ketika ia masih tinggal di Seoul maupun sebulan lalu ketika ia pindah ke sini.

Pemuda itu masih ada di sana. Kali ini bukan duduk di bangku teras, melainkan berdiri di tengah halaman sambil membawa selang air, sedang menyirami rumput dan bunga-bunga mungil yang tanpa sadar mulai Donghae sukai kehadirannya. Donghae memandanginya. Memandangi bagaimana pemuda itu mengayun-ayunkan selangnya, bermain dengan aliran air bening yang keluar dengan tekanan kuat. Donghae memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan ketika ia sampai pada kelompok bunga-bungaan kecil berwarna kuning pucat itu.

Tanpa sadar, Donghae berhenti dari larinya—yang sudah melambat sejak ia melihat pemuda itu. Dan Donghae baru tersadar ketika pemuda dengan rambut merah hati itu menatap ke arahnya dengan wajah heran.

Sudah terlanjur terlihat, Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum sekilas. Pemuda di sana juga mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya, masih menatap Donghae lekat-lekat.

Dengan gerakan canggung, Donghae berjongkok, berpura-pura memperbaiki ikatan tali sepatunya dengan gestur yang sangat mencolok. Seolah-olah memberi tahu bahwa; "Aku berhenti untuk mengikat tali sepatuku dan bukannya untuk memandangimu". Pemuda berambut merah hati itu seakan mengerti dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

Donghae menghembuskan napas lega.

Di hari Minggu keesokannya, Donghae tidak berniat sama sekali untuk lari pagi. Takut jika ia harus salah tingkah seperti kemarin lagi.

**.**

* * *

**T**api pada akhirnya, pagi ini Donghae kembali berangkat sekolah melalui jalan itu lagi. Dan tentu saja, Donghae memandangi rumah itu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang keberadaan pemuda bersurai merah gelap karena kali ini ia tidak tampak di teras kecilnya.

Donghae semakin melambatkan langkahnya, masih menatap teras sederhana dengan dua bangku mungil itu.

Hingga pintu depan rumah putih tersebut terbuka, menampakkan sosok pemuda berambut merah hati yang sejak tadi dicari Donghae dalam diam. Pemuda itu menatap lurus ke arah jalan, menatap lurus ke Donghae yang masih termangu di depan pagar.

Pemuda itu tersenyum. Tidak begitu lebar tapi terlihat sangat manis di mata Donghae.

Tak sadar kalau dirinya yang disenyumi, Donghae masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama untuk beberapa detik. Hingga akhirnya ia tersenyum sendiri, bukan karena membalas senyum si pemuda—Donghae bahkan tidak sadar senyum itu ditujukan untuknya—tapi lebih karena Donghae mengingat seberapa manis senyum pemuda yang barusan.

Tanpa menoleh lagi, Donghae berjalan cepat menuju sekolah.

Mungkin karena senyuman itu, atau karena jam tangannya yang menunjukkan bahwa bel akan berbunyi seperempat jam lagi, Donghae tidak tahu. Yang ia tahu ada yang tengah berdentum-dentum di dalam rongga dadanya saat ini, meluap-luap seolah bisa tersembur keluar jika dada Donghae dilubangi sedikit saja. Sangat sulit menjelaskan seperti apa rasa menggelikan di dalam perutnya saat ini, seperti ada ratusan semut di dalam sana. Dan hal itu membuat Donghae tidak berhenti tersenyum, bahkan ketika ia sudah sampai di sekolah dan mendapati bel berbunyi tepat ketika ia melangkahkan kaki melalui gerbang.

Senyum itu bahkan masih di tempatnya ketika Donghae melangkahkan kaki ke ruang BK untuk menemui guru piket karena terlambat datang ke sekolah.

.

.

"Kau kenapa, Donghae-_ya_?" suara Siwon yang berat itu terdengar dari belakang Donghae seiring dengan tepukan keras—yang lebih mirip pukulan—di kepalanya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa, heh?" Donghae balas bertanya, membiarkan Siwon duduk di bangku sebelahnya. Kelas selalu sepi saat istirahat begini.

"Tumben sekali kau datang terlambat. Padahal rumahmu 'kan dekat," ujar Siwon.

"Uh... yah... tadi ada yang menghentikan perjalananku untuk sementara," Donghae menjawab. "Jalan yang ditempuh untuk menuntut ilmu memang penuh rintangan dan halangan, tapi yang penting pada akhirnya aku sampai juga ke sekolah. Ya, 'kan?" Donghae melanjutkan dengan dramatis, membuat Siwon di sampingnya memasang tampang ingin muntah.

"Bilang saja karena kau sudah tidak betah jalan kaki. Kenapa kau tidak minta motor saja, sih?"

"Haha. Siapa bilang aku tidak betah jalan kaki?" ingatan Donghae kembali melayang ke senyuman manis yang dilihatnya tadi pagi. "Aku malah berpikir untuk terus berjalan kaki ke sekolah sampai lulus nanti...,"

Siwon memandang teman barunya itu yang saat ini sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Yang benar saja...," gumamnya pelan.

**.**

* * *

**I**ni hari Selasa. Tentu saja Donghae masih berangkat sekolah melewati jalan barunya. Entah mengapa kalimat sebelumnya harus diawali dengan 'tentu saja', Donghae bisa saja kembali ke rutinitas lama dan memilih jalan pintas untuk berangkat ke sekolah, bukan?

Tapi Donghae lebih suka lewat jalan yang ini. Karena ada lebih banyak pohon rimbun di pinggir jalan, jadi ketika pulang sekolah Donghae tidak terlalu merasa kepanasan. Itu, dan alasan yang lain lagi—entah apa.

Pagi ini cerah sekali. Musim panas di Mokpo memberikan rasa hangat dan bukannya gerah seperti tempat tinggal Donghae yang lama di Seoul sana. Pipi Donghae menghangat ketika sinar matahari pagi jatuh ke wajahnya, juga ke pemuda yang sedang terduduk di bangku terasnya itu.

Mereka berpandangan, sepertinya. Yang Donghae tahu wajah si pemuda mengarah padanya, entahlah dengan matanya. Donghae tersenyum lebih dulu, senyum yang sengaja dibuat selembut mungkin. Berbeda dengan senyum asal-asalan yang biasa Donghae suguhkan untuk teman-teman sekelasnya.

Sinar matahari terasa semakin hangat ketika pemuda di seberang sana juga membalas senyumnya.

**.**

* * *

**R**abu. Pemuda itu tidak ada di terasnya.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap rumah itu secara terang-terangan. Berharap pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu akan muncul dari dalam rumah dan tersenyum untuknya lagi.

"Kau mau mampir atau bagaimana?" sebuah suara yang terdengar agak serak berhasil mengejutkan Donghae. Cukup terkejut untuk sedikit terlonjak dan membelalakkan mata.

Sosok pemuda yang ditunggunya tengah berjalan dari balik rimbunan semak-semak di samping pagar sambil membawa gunting rumput. Dengan mengenakan jaket berbahan _fleece_ yang tentu saja tebal. Apa pemuda ini bercanda? Di pagi sehangat—kalau tidak mau dibilang panas—ini?

"Eh... Aku...," Donghae masih dalam mode kaget dan tidak cukup sadar untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan segera.

"Aku memperhatikan kau selalu memandangi rumahku sejak minggu lalu," pemuda itu mendekat ke pagar putih, pembatas halamannya dengan jalanan.

"Aku hanya suka melihat bunga kuning yang disana itu, kurasa." Telunjuk Donghae terarah ke sekelompok bunga-bunga mungil yang berwarna kuning pucat. Pemuda tadi menoleh ke arah yang sama.

"Ah, itu... _Noona_-ku yang meminta Ibu untuk menanamnya. Padahal kupikir bunga itu biasa saja, aku tidak mengira kau akan berhenti di depan rumahku hanya untuk melihat bunga itu saja."

_Yeah, sebenarnya itu bukan alasan utama, sih... _—batin Donghae dalam hati.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau Lee Donghae, 'kan? Murid baru dari Seoul itu?" Donghae mengangkat wajahnya menatap pemuda itu, terkejut. Pemuda ini mengenalnya.

"Iya... Darimana kau tahu?" Donghae mengangkat sebelah alisnya, benar-benar ingin tahu darimana anak ini mendapatkan namanya.

"Kita bertetangga dan satu sekolah, satu angkatan malah. Kau tidak sadar itu?"

"A—aa. _Geuraeyo_?" Donghae menggaruk belakang kepalanya, malu.

"Lee Hyukjae. Orang-orang lebih sering memanggilku Eunhyuk, entah kenapa." Pemuda itu—Eunhyuk—mengulurkan tangannya. Donghae menyambutnya.

"Kelas XI-3," sambung Eunhyuk lagi sambil tersenyum manis. Pertama kalinya melihat senyum itu dari jarak dekat, Donghae baru sadar kalau gusi Eunhyuk akan terlihat tiap kali pemuda itu tersenyum.

Dengan sinar matahari pagi seperti saat ini, wajah Eunhyuk terlihat bersinar di mata Donghae. Menurut apa yang dilihat Donghae, Eunhyuk memiliki sepasang mata hitam bening yang akan sedikit berpendar kecoklatan jika terkena cahaya. Bibir Eunhyuk terlihat penuh dan kenyal walaupun berwarna agak pucat. Tapi mengesampingkan warna putih di bibirnya, pipi Eunhyuk terlihat merona karena matahari. Manis. Manis sekali.

"...err... kelas kita bersebelahan?" Donghae bertanya ragu-ragu. Pemuda itu mengangguk mantap.

"Astaga. Aku—maaf." Donghae sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Menahan malu karena tidak mengenali tetangga sekaligus teman seangkatannya sendiri.

"Haha. Tidak apa-apa. Aku bukan artis yang semua orang harus kenal, kok." Eunhyuk tertawa pelan, merdu.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya Donghae setelah tawa Eunhyuk mereda.

"Aku sakit." Donghae mengernyitkan alisnya. "Hanya flu. Bukan sakit parah, kok...," Eunhyuk memperjelas kalimat sebelumnya.

"Hah, syukurlah." Donghae mengucap syukur dengan lirih, entah Eunhyuk dengar atau tidak.

"Kau pikir aku sakit apa? Kanker?" Eunhyuk terkekeh pelan.

"_Well_, itu yang terjadi di kebanyakan film." Donghae menyahuti sambil ikut terkekeh. "Kau tahu... tokoh utama bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang ternyata sakit-sakitan dan meninggal sebelum si tokoh utama berteman dengannya,"

"Hahaha. Ini bukan film, aku bukan gadis, kita juga sudah berteman. Dan kupikir kau tidak punya tampang untuk jadi tokoh utama," Eunhyuk kembali memamerkan gusinya. "Ini sudah hampir jam tujuh, ngomong-ngomong...," Eunhyuk menyeletuk sambil melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan putihnya.

"Baiklah. Aku anggap itu bukan sebuah usiran." Donghae tersenyum lebar, lembut. Beranjak dari pinggir pagar putih itu. "Sampai jumpa."

Dari sudut matanya, Donghae melihat Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya, melambai sambil tersenyum.

**.**

* * *

**S**epanjang hari, Donghae tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila. Siwon yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya hanya sesekali memijit keningnya pelan, tidak menyangka kalau siswa yang pindah dari Seoul cenderung mengalami gangguan jiwa.

"Apa kau mau aku meninggalkan motorku disini, atau bagaimana?" tanya Siwon ketika ia dan Donghae melewati tempat parkir sekolah.

"Kau boleh saja bawa motormu. Tapi aku akan tetap jalan kaki,"

"Aku belum tahu rumahmu... Bagaimana kalau aku tersesat?" Siwon mengernyit sedikit, heran mengapa temannya yang satu ini doyan sekali berjalan kaki. Mungkin ia bosan naik kendaraan terus seperti di Seoul dulu? Jangan tanya Siwon.

"Kau 'kan tinggal di Mokpo lebih lama dibanding aku." Donghae menepuk bahu Siwon pelan.

"Aku ikut jalan kaki saja, lah... Tidak enak kalau aku sendirian naik motor."

"Begitu jauh lebih baik. Asal kau tidak minta antar kembali kesini kalau pulang nanti...," ujar Donghae dengan senyum asal-asalannya. Siwon hanya mengedikkan bahu.

.

.

**I**ni pertama kalinya bagi Siwon berjalan kaki di sekitar komplek perumahan Donghae. Ia tidak pernah punya teman di sekitar situ jadi Siwon tidak pernah kesini sebelumnya.

"Komplekmu sejuk sekali, ya?" komentar pemuda bertubuh jangkung itu ketika mereka berdua tepat berjalan di bawah pohon oak yang rimbun.

"Ini karena kita terlindung bayangan pohon. Kalau tidak ya panas lagi...," Donghae membalas, dan baru sadar sedetik kemudian jika komentar Siwon tadi sebenarnya retoris.

"Itu tadi hanya basa-basi, Donghae...," Dengan ekspresi yang sedikit datar, Siwon menimpali. Sempat terbersit pikiran kalau IQ Donghae sudah turun beberapa digit akhir-akhir ini.

"Yah... yah... terserahlah." Rumah putih itu sudah terlihat. Dan Donghae tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

Eunhyuk memang tidak pernah muncul di siang hari, tapi siapa tahu saja setelah kejadian tadi pagi Eunhyuk akan muncul lagi kali ini, 'kan?

"Kau melihat apa, sih?" Siwon yang merasa diabaikan mengikuti arah pandangan Donghae.

"Aa... Kau suka bunga-bunga warna kuning itu?" Siwon menebak—mencoba memulai percakapan karena ia tidak ingin diabaikan—dan hanya dibalas dengan tatapan heran oleh Donghae. "Err—aku juga suka, mereka imut." Siwon membalas dengan canggung dan dihadiahi tatapan "kau-aneh-sekali" oleh Donghae.

Siwon merasa ia sudah terlalu banyak makan makanan garing.

"Hai~!" suara seorang pemuda membuat Siwon menoleh. Dilihatnya pemuda bersurai _crimson_ di teras rumah putih itu sedang melambai ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Siwon mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan tiga jarinya—gestur khas untuk menyapa seseorang—sambil tersenyum lebar. Siwon bahkan tidak mengenal pemuda itu. Siapa dia? Darimana dia mengenal Siwon? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah fans sembunyi-sembunyi yang—

Donghae juga mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum lembut.

—aah, jadi sapaan tadi bukan untuk Siwon?

Beruntung sekali Donghae tidak melihatnya melambaikan tangan.

"Jadi... itukah alasanmu sampai di sekolah agak siang dan tersenyum seperti orang gila?" Siwon bertanya setelah Donghae selesai dengan kegiatan senyum-senyum-sendiri-nya.

"He? Bukan bunga-bunga itu yang pasti,"

"Aku juga tidak bicara soal bunga. Pemuda itu loh...," mereka berdua masih butuh berjalan beberapa puluh meter untuk sampai di rumah Donghae.

"Kenapa dengannya?"

"Ingat kalau dia _namja_, Donghae-_ya_." Siwon memperingati.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih?"

"Jangan menyukainya."

"_Ya_. Memangnya hanya bertegur sapa begitu termasuk gejala menyukai seseorang, eoh?" Donghae membuka pagar rumahnya, memberi gestur kepada Siwon untuk masuk.

"Tidak, sih... Tapi tersenyum-senyum sendiri setelah **hanya **bertegur sapa dengan seseorang, itu baru gejalanya." Siwon berusaha memberikan penekanan paling kentara pada kata 'hanya'.

"Aku 'kan tidak tersenyum-senyum sendiri." Elak Donghae.

Siwon memasang tampang bodoh. Lalu yang dilihatnya selama perjalanan dari rumah putih itu kesini tadi apa? Siwon bersumpah ia melihat sudut bibir Donghae terangkat hingga mencapai telinganya.

"Lain kali aku harus bawa cermin dan kamera." Gumam Siwon pelan, mengikuti langkah Donghae kedalam rumah.

Sementara si pemilik rumah hanya terdiam, berpikir.

Suka, eh?

**.**

* * *

**I**ni sudah hari Senin lagi. Donghae sampai di sekolah dengan wajah lesu seolah ia baru saja naik _roller coaster_ bertenaga jet dan diputar-putar di udara berulang kali. Tas ransel hitamnya ditaruh di atas meja dengan sedikit dibanting.

Siwon hanya melirik sekilas. Tiga hari ini Donghae sudah berangkat pagi-pagi lagi. Itu bagus. Tidak bagusnya adalah, pemuda itu jadi sering uring-uringan sendiri.

Mau tahu kenapa?

Pemuda dengan surai _crimson_ dan senyum gusi yang sulit dilupakan itu tidak muncul di teras rumahnya pada hari Kamis. Begitupun hari Jum'at kemarin. Di hari Sabtu dan Minggu, Donghae keluar untuk berbelanja pesanan Ibunya di supermarket seberang kompleknya—dan Eunhyuk masih tak terlihat. Pagi ini Donghae berangkat sambil menatap pintu depan rumah putih itu yang masih setia tertutup. Lengang. Seperti tidak ada satu orang pun yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Dan hal itu mempengaruhi _mood _Donghae sepanjang hari. Entah apa hubungannya.

Waktu di sekolah terasa lama sekali hari ini. Tapi coba kau tanya Donghae, pelajaran apa saja yang ia dapat? Kalau ia jujur, jawabannya pasti akan seperti ini; "Maaf. Aku tidak memerhatikan setiap guru yang masuk sama sekali karena pikiranku hanya tertuju pada Eunhyuk-yang-berambut-agak-norak-namun-punya-senyu m-manis itu". Itu kalau dia menjawab jujur loh...

Siang ini terik, ngomong-nomong. Donghae menyeruput jus apel kemasannya hingga karton pembungkusnya tidak berbentuk lagi, kemudian ia membuang sampahnya sembarangan. Menghancurkan imej asri, bersih, dan nyaman yang dimiliki komplek ini. Donghae berjalan cepat karena ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah, karena alasan yang sama pula Donghae kembali menempuh jalan pintas yang sekarang jadi lebih mulus karena sudah diperbaiki.

Bagus, 'kan? Jadi Donghae tidak perlu melambatkan jalannya hanya untuk melihat rumah putih yang terlihat kosong itu—yang membuatnya semakin lama terpapar sinar matahari. Ia juga menghemat tenaga karena jalan ini lebih singkat satu kilometer dibandingkan jalan yang satunya.

"Donghae-_ya_! Cepat ganti bajumu, Nak!" kedatangan Donghae disambut dengan teriakan menggelegar Ibunya. Bahkan Donghae baru saja membuka pintu, belum sempat mengucap salam atau apa.

"Memangnya kita mau kemana, _Eomma_? Apa kita akan makan siang di luar?" tanya Donghae sambil mendekati Ibunya di depan meja rias. Ibu Donghae hanya memandang anaknya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ganti bajumu, Hae-_ya_. Anak tetangga kita ada yang meninggal."

"Ah. _Geurae_? Tetangga yang mana?" Donghae hanya memiliki ekspresi terkejut untuk beberapa saat saja. Ia tidak merasa sedih, sungguh. Keluarganya baru sebulan tinggal disini dan ia sama sekali belum akrab dengan tetangga manapun. Kecuali keluarga Park yang tinggal di samping rumahnya dan...err... Eunhyuk. Donghae sebenarnya tidak tahu apakah ia dan Eunhyuk sudah termasuk dalam kategori akrab atau tidak. _Well_, setidaknya ia merasa begitu.

"Anaknya Nyonya Lee yang tinggal di rumah putih-putih itu loh, Nak... Sudah cepat ganti bajumu." Ibu Donghae mendorong-dorong anaknya yang terpaku.

Rumah putih? Keluarga Lee?

Lee...Hyukjae?

Donghae merasakan dingin di seluruh tubuhnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan, berusaha memproses informasi yang dia dapat dari Ibunya. Satu-satunya rumah putih yang ada di komplek Donghae hanya rumah Eunhyuk. Oh, jangan bilang kalau...

"_Kau pikir aku sakit apa? Kanker?"_

Donghae terduduk di ranjangnya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia baru saja mengganti seragam sekolahnya menjadi kemeja hitam dan _jeans_ yang berwarna sama.

"Donghae-_ya_! Kau sudah selesai?!" suara Ibunya membuat Donghae bangkit dari ranjang dan dengan langkah gontai mengikuti beliau.

.

.

"Kami sekeluarga turut berduka...," Ibu Donghae berkata sambil memeluk Nyonya Lee yang masih menangis sesenggukan.

"Dia anak yang baik. Saya tidak tahu kenapa Tuhan memanggilnya begitu cepat..." Nyonya Lee masih meneruskan acara curhat dadakannya pada Ibu Donghae. Donghae hanya mengamati dari belakang. Menyetujui ucapan Nyonya Lee yang menyatakan kalau Eunhyuk adalah anak baik.

"Justru karena Tuhan menyayanginya, maka Dia mengambilnya lebih dulu." Ibu Donghae masih berupaya menenangkan Nyonya Lee.

Donghae merasa matanya panas. Kalau itu memang benar, berarti Tuhan itu tidak adil. Mengapa semua yang baik Dia ambil untuk diri-Nya sendiri? Donghae bahkan belum sempat mengobrol banyak dengannya, belum sempat tahu apa makanan dan minuman kesukaannya, belum sempat bertanya banyak hal tentang hidupnya. Donghae bahkan belum sempat mengajaknya berkencan, demi Tuhan! —eh, apa Donghae memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya?

Apapun itu, semuanya sudah terlambat. Donghae menyesal tidak menyapanya sejak hari pertama ia melihat Eunhyuk. Menyesal karena tidak menyadari bibir pucat Eunhyuk dan menganggap itu hanya sekedar efek flu biasa. Menyesal karena tidak mencari Eunhyuk ketika pemuda itu tidak muncul selama berhari-hari. Ada begitu banyak penyesalan tentang Eunhyuk yang akan menjadi catatan panjang jika diuraikan semuanya.

Donghae menatap nanar Ibunya dan Nyonya Lee yang masih berpelukan.

"Sora akan baik-baik saja. Kita hanya bisa mendo'akan ketenangannya di alam sana...," suara Ibu Donghae terdengar lagi.

Perlahan, pemuda bersurai cokelat itu mengangguk membenarkan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya lagi, menyesal pun tak ada gunanya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendo'akan agar Sora tidak melupakan percakapan singkat mereka berdua.

—eh, siapa tadi? Sora? Siapa Sora?

"_Noona_-ku adalah _noona_ terhebat sepanjang masa. Aku tidak heran mengapa Tuhan merindukannya...," sebuah suara serak yang sempat menghantui malam-malam Donghae terdengar dari belakang punggungnya.

Donghae memutar badannya cepat dengan mata terbelalak. Eunhyuk! Berdiri di hadapannya dengan syal berwarna _wine_ yang senada dengan rambutnya. Mata pemuda itu sembab, bibirnya masih agak pucat dan cenderung kering.

Demi Tuhan-yang-barusan-Donghae-sebut-tidak-adil! Pemuda itu masih hidup, dan berdiri di hadapan Donghae!

Ingin rasanya Donghae memeluk sosok di hadapannya ini sambil berteriak senang. Tapi ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukannya di hadapan orang-orang yang masih berduka.

"_Yeah_, aku bahkan bisa tahu itu walau hanya melihat fotonya," Donghae menimpali setelah berhasil menguasai perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap—kurang ajar sekali dia, seseorang telah meninggal dan ia malah bahagia. Donghae melirik sedikit ke arah foto yang menampilkan wajah seorang gadis cantik dengan mata bening yang mirip milik Eunhyuk, sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak sadar kalau foto itu ada disana dengan dupa mengelilinginya.

Donghae memberikan senyum terlembutnya dan memandang Eunhyuk penuh simpati.

Sore itu Donghae habiskan dengan mendengarkan cerita tentang Sora-_noona_-yang-hebat-dan-tegar dari Eunhyuk. Di bangku halaman belakang rumah putih itu, ditemani bunga-bunga kecil berwarna kuning pucat yang mulai layu, dan syal berwarna _wine_ yang basah karena air mata.

**.**

* * *

"**A**ku senang aku sudah tidak butuh memakai syal tebal di musim panas yang sangat _menyejukkan_ ini," Eunhyuk memulai percakapan seiring dengan langkahnya yang berdampingan dengan Donghae. Setidaknya sekarang Donghae memiliki teman untuk diajak pergi ke sekolah bersama.

Donghae tersenyum sekilas. Entah bagaimana, rasanya ada beribu-ribu semut yang berjalan di dalam perutnya, menggelitiki organ-organ di dalam sana. Mungkin roti yang ia makan tadi pagi sudah bersemut?

"Tapi suaramu masih serak." Donghae membalas, berusaha mengabaikan rasa geli di dalam perut dan dadanya.

"Yaah, sebenarnya belum sembuh total, sih. Aku hanya tidak kuat saja berada di rumah. Yang ada aku hanya akan teringat _noona_." Eunhyuk menunduk, nada suaranya berubah sendu tapi tidak ada air mata yang terbentuk.

"Kau 'kan tahu kalau _noona_-mu akan baik-baik saja." Donghae menenangkan.

"He-em. Dia sudah pasti masuk surga. Entah ya, kalau aku yang meninggal...," Eunhyuk terkekeh dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Jangan bicara hal yang tidak masuk akal." Sebuah kernyitan tampak di dahi Donghae. Tidak senang akan kalimat Eunhyuk barusan.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab.

"Aku mungkin akan terdengar jahat, tapi sebenarnya aku bersyukur _noona_-mu yang 'dipanggil', dan bukannya dirimu."

Eunhyuk mendongak, menatap wajah Donghae yang masih setia berjalan di sampingnya. "Ya, kau memang terdengar jahat...,"

"Maaf. Aku hanya—aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan seandainya itu benar-benar kau." Donghae terlihat merasa bersalah, tapi tanpa disadarinya, ekspresi Eunhyuk malah semakin melembut.

"Sudah kubilang, 'kan, ini bukan film-film _mainstream_ di luar sana." Eunhyuk merujuk pada percakapan mereka yang pertama. Donghae tersenyum dalam diam, tidak menyangka Eunhyuk masih mengingat isi percakapan itu.

"Betul, sih. Kau bukan gadis, kau tidak terkena kanker, dan aku sudah sempat berteman denganmu...," Donghae mengucapkannya dengan pandangan menerawang ke arah bangunan sekolah yang sudah terlihat.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang sama dari film itu dan kita?" Donghae menoleh ke Eunhyuk yang menoleh ke satpam penjaga pagar sambil menyunggingkan senyum. Donghae ikut tersenyum.

"Memangnya apa?" Eunhyuk sengaja melambatkan langkahnya, tidak ingin sampai kelasnya sebelum mendengar jawaban Donghae.

"...tokoh utama selalu tertarik pada si gadis," jawaban Donghae tidak bisa dibilang lirih walaupun ia tidak mengucapkannya dengan dibuat-buat.

Eunhyuk terpaku memandangi sosok Donghae yang berlari ke kelas di sebelah kelas Eunhyuk. Matahari musim panas menyinari pipi Eunhyuk yang menghangat.

_Dan biasanya, mereka akan berakhir dengan saling jatuh cinta._

* * *

—**FINITE**—

**End of the story**

* * *

.

.

**a/n : **_pointless! _Fic ini _pointless_! Argh! Saya frustasi sendiri waktu baca ulang. Saya tahu ini seharusnya bisa lebih baik lagi, tapi ide saya sudah pol dan saya **malas**... Tehehehe~ *nyengir inosen*

Masih _mainstream_, ya, jalan ceritanya? Wkwkwk. Pasti sudah ketebak _ending_-nya ditengah-tengah cerita. Tapi biarin ajalah, yang penting _readers_ sekalian sudah baca sampai paragraf ini toh? :D  
Dan saya lagi doyan menistakan Siwon-_oppa_-yang-super-ganteng itu. Dia sih! Sering banget jadi _cockblocker_-nya Unyuk sama Donge! Grrr~ —abaikan.

_Well_, dan buat catatan aja sih. Kita semua pasti sudah familiar dengan Eunhyuk yang identik dengan susu _strawberry_-nya karena di dunia nyata Eunhyuk-_oppa_ memang suka beneran. Eung, tapi, karakter Donghae yang _addicted_ dengan segala hal tentang apel itu **murni karangan **saya. Mungkin Donghae-_oppa_ di dunia nyata juga suka apel, tapi tentu saja tidak se-oh-fanatik-banget seperti yang saya gambarkan di fic-fic saya.

Mau tahu kenapa saya bikin begitu? Yah, supaya apel-nya Donghae bisa bersaing dengan _strawberry milk_-nya Eunhyuk. Jadi, err... itu gak _official_ ya... dan, engg... Donghae-dan-kefanatikannya-tentang-apel itu properti saya, jadi... err... gitu deh! Saya gak ngerti gimana ngomongnya.

_Btw_, ini fic penanda saya bangkit dari hiatus! _Banzaaaiii~!_ UN sudah selesai! UN sudah selesai! *nari hulahula* Merdeka dari SMP (iya kalo lulus), tapi pada akhirnya balik lagi ke penjara berkedok Sekolah Menengah Atas. Bleh. *dor

Fic ini terkesan _stiff_, ya? Hehe. Saya 'kan habis hiatus terus saya juga masih dalam proses penyembuhan dari WB jadi—plak. (kebanyakan _excuses_ itu gak baik. *dor)

_**Sooo~ last but not least, your remark, comments, and good critisms will be very very appreciated. Review, please?**_** X3**


End file.
